1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic device accessories, and particularly to a stand mechanism for enhancing a magnification function of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a display and a digital camera. It is common for the digital camera to have a zoom function. As such, a user may sometimes use the portable electronic device as a magnifying device, wherein a lens of the digital camera functions to allow an enlarged view of a tiny object to be observed by the user.
However, the portable electronic device is typically a handheld device. Therefore because of problems such as hand shaking etc., it can be difficult to ensure that a distance between the digital camera and the object is steady, and so it can be correspondingly hard to obtaining a clear magnified view of the object.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.